mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:Nepeta Leijon
According to this page , arsenicCatnip has the same text color as Jade's pen pal. Just sayin'. JackAlsworth 19:44, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm, I don't know, I'd think it looks more similar to grimAuxiliatrix. But who knows..... with Homestuck, anything can go. ---dky 21:05, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :No that's really not the same color. AC's color is more yellow, and this is assuming that gif compression has not utterly destroyed the color! Majutsukai 04:29, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :Damn, your right. My bad, it's been awhile since she's talked.Drunken Lemur 17:36, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :Well she's never talked, and it looks really green to me. I put the images up against each other and they actually match closer than grimAuxiliatrix. Loverdesang 18:13, June 17, 2010 (UTC) : No, what I was saying was, arsenicCatnip's color is more (way way way more) yellow than the pen pal's color. It's almost olive, while the pen pal's color is more of a natural green. They're not the same person. Majutsukai 02:02, June 18, 2010 (UTC) ::You're still thinking the trolls may be Jade's pen pal? I thought it was pretty obvious who it was, not from the color, or the scratchy look, but from the use of language. The words have a....moustachio'd feel to them, shall we say? A pith helmet is likely involved? --Kendrakirai 04:26, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Actually the diction seems rather young and effeminate. It's not hard to see why so many believe it to be Nepeta. - Drk Nakull 07:11, July 5, 2010 (UTC) You know, I'm surprised nobody seems to have latched onto CG calling AC 'Autistic'. That's the kind of thing WMGs are made of. --Kendrakirai 23:05, July 5, 2010 (UTC) : Some things do imply that she fits the description. But then, I think that's true for a lot of the other trolls too, not the least being Karkat himself. CyberpunkPizza 19:17, September 9, 2010 (UTC) : Karkat insults people... what more is there to say? Haven't you ever been called something your not? Loverdesang 21:58, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Added the waving picture :33 Supakillaii 21:36, September 18, 2010 (UTC) :The infobox tabber thing is more for alternate outfits, not poses. I'll add the waving picture here, though, because it's cute at all. --Pigbuster 22:24, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Possible matespritship with Equius? In the recent updates, more specifically S Equius: Seek the high100d, it was hinted that AC's and CT's relationship had become more flushed, mostly because snuggling had been mentioned, as well as the use of <3. (In other words, more like a normal relationship x33) Should this be added? 21:02, February 8, 2011 (UTC) :I think that would be entirely within the realm of relationship speculation, and not something really worth including in Nepeta's article. They're specifically stated to be the prime example of Moirallegiance. If anything, their snuggly behaviour in the robotics pile casts more questions about Feferi and Sollux' relationship than it does on their own. "Glubbing about feelings" suddenly suggests that Feferi and Sollux were playing Moirail to eachother more than Matesprit as people had assumed. Remember, Moirallegiance is still a Red Romance, even if it is non-sexual. It's still affectionate and friendly though; Nepeta just happens to be particularly hot-blooded and energetic. The use of <3 is a little questionable, but I'd consider it a linguistic/intonation thing, like the way Jade uses it all the time. <> just doesn't resonate or make sense as a "tone". :I don't believe their relationship "became more flushed". We just got a clearer picture of what moirallegiance is, and perhaps foreshadowed Sollux's feelings for Aradia not being in conflict with his feelings for Feferi. :And yes, I'm one of those lunatics who thinks they all have a small part to continue playing, so these things still matter. Be it by ressurection, rewind, or just being ghosts in the furthest ring, those they outlive will still have emotional attachments and associations. :Hooray rambling! BobisOnlyBob 21:18, February 8, 2011 (UTC) I've noticed that they've added the symbol on the new hoodie to Terezi's page, as she's the Seer of Mind, and the What Pumpkin store page for the hoodie says it's the symbol of "???, the ??? of Mind". I'm curious, as the other one says it's for "???, the ??? of Heart", and since Nepeta is the Rogue of Heart, if that should be added here. Just a thought. ReticentAltruist 04:52, October 28, 2011 (UTC) I really don't get why Karkat calls Nepeta autistic. Normally, I wouldn't be bothered, but at this I am in curiosity and partly confusion. Is he just yelling things at her just because or is she technically autistic. I am asking this because I have Autism, and I do try to act like I cat because I love cats and I do rp a little bit. How exactly would they know what autism is? Their world is seperate from ours, and they don't have alot of things we have such diseases, wether they be mental or physical. E-TeensRule 21:11, June 13, 2012 (UTC) :I think this comes into the whole question of whether the trolls actually speak English. If you assume that they speak English when convenient through the magic of Trollian and Gift of the Gab or somethning, and we merely see translated text when they are talking to other trolls, then "autistic" would merely be the translation of their equivalent condition. :We also have no reason to assume they can't have a lot of similar diseases or mental conditions Tail? What is up with her tail is it a real one or what? her dreamself doesn't have one... - 108.216.156.117 :We know nothing more than what Hussie reveals and Hussie as far as I know has revealed nothing about her tail. The Light6 01:09, June 20, 2012 (UTC)